


Romancing The Childhood Friend

by xisle_suxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisle_suxy/pseuds/xisle_suxy
Summary: Mizuki and Taro has been friends ever since they were young.Mizuki likes Taro more than a friend, and Taro is too dense to even know that Mizuki has feelings for him. That's why Mizuki is trying to romance Taro into liking him, even though Mizuki doesn't speak a lot.Mizuki is always treated like a baby. Taro is popular with people who has eyes on Mizuki. Come and see Mizuki as he tries his best to win Taro's heart.( This is a story that will contain short stories about the 2 boys. This story will be set up in Mizuki's POV )





	1. Wanting To Romance The Childhood Friend

**Romancing The Childhood Friend**

_Chapter 1_

_**Wanting To Romance My Childhood Friend** _

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Hello everyone, my name is Mizuki. I have a childhood friend, and he's the person I love. His name is Taro. Since we've been friends for a very long time, it only took me a while before I realized that I liked him. I've liked him ever since Middle School, and now that we're in our 2nd Year of High School, I'm worried that once we are in our Last Year, we'll be in different classes and won't be able to hang out anymore. And if we don't hangout, we might forget about each other once we go to College..

"Hey, what's wrong Mizu?" 

"?!" I feel a heavy weight on my back. Giant arms are hugging my waist. Soon, it lets go, and I hear the voice I have always recognized.

"Woah, did I scare you there? Hahah..!" Once again, it's Taro laughing. He laughs a lot, he always has a smile on his face. This is why I love him, because he's always bright. It's like the Sun is shining down on him. I turn around hug him back, and Taro pats my head. I like it when he pats my head, but I'd love it even more if he'd touch me in other parts other than my head.

"Hey, we should go to school now. Do you want me to carry you?" Taro squats down, and I look at Taro's big back. Hesitantly, I put my arms around his neck, and give my weight over to him. He gets up like it's nothing. I snuggle in closer to his shoulder. 

"Hahah! Are you being a baby again?" Taro laughs at me for doing this, but I don't mind being a baby. If being a baby means that you'll take care of me more, then I won't mind. I stare at Taro's face, he's smiling again. For a bit, I can feel my face heating up. I dig my face into Taro's neck. If this is what it means to be in love, I wouldn't mind feeling like this everyday.

"Taro.." I quietly say his name. 

"Yeah?" I don't respond after that. If I keep quiet, he'll just think I'm being a baby again. I want to tell you my feelings, but my mind doesn't agree with my heart. I'll wait patiently until I find the right time. Then, I'll make sure to confess to you...

_"I like you.."_

" . . . "

_"Yeah.. me too."_

**_End of "Wanting To Romance My Childhood Friend"_ **


	2. Romancing The Childhood Friend With Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki doesn't only want to be patted on the head, he wants Taro to touch him in other places too. 
> 
> Since it's Mizuki's request, Taro will follow it, right?

**Romancing The Childhood Friend**

_Chapter 2_

**_Romancing The Childhood Friend With Touching_ **

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Sometimes in the School hallways, I wonder how me and Taro can touch each other in Intimate ways without making it seem weird. I want him to pat me on the head like always, but I also want to lay my head on his lap. I want to sit on his lap too. I'd be nice if we could hold hands too. He only grabs people wrists, even mine's. It's not enough. I want him to touch me lots, but I also want to touch him too.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" I move my head see Taro. He's all sweaty. 

"Hey Mizuki! Try running instead of just aimlessly walking around. This isn't the hallways, it's the track!" I hear the Teacher yelling at me. We are at our Gym Period. I can't really do anything that includes exercising. I want Taro to hold me again, but I don't want him to get in trouble. I run for a bit, but it's tiring. Taro can run a lot, but he also gets tired easily.

The Teacher made us do an extra 5 laps because I wasn't paying attention during class. I'm sorry Taro, I'll do better...

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

"Ugghhhh...!" When I see Taro in the Student Lounge, he looks like he's dying. He's very tired. Not only did he have to do extra laps around the track, but he's also busy helping other students around with their things. There's also the sporting activities that he usually attends. He must be tired. Very tired...

"I'm so DEAD!! Ugh, I'm so tired too, but the lounge isn't that comfortable to be taking a nap.." Taro rants at me about how today was hard, but he still felt like helping other people. This is why I love you lots, because even when you're tired or sick, you're always lending a hand to those that need help. You're selfless, but sometimes, I wish you cared more about your health...

As I looked at Taro's head, I realize that there was something I could do that could help Taro be less tired. But is it too bold to ask him first? No, I want him to be happy and well. 

"Taro.." I pat my hands on my lap. 

"Huh? What about your lap Mizu?" Once Taro's head is in close range, I quickly grab his head and push it down onto my lap. I quickly let my hand go, and watch him see what he'd do. Just like that, Taro no longer moves his head. 

"You're.. such a good child.." Taro quietly says to me.

I pat his head. His hair is soft. I like this a lot. I hope Taro thinks this is okay, because I still want to touch you some more..

_"I.. like you.. lots.."_

_" . . ."_

_"Yeah.. I do too.."_

**_End of "Romancing The Childhood Friend With Touching"_ **


End file.
